'Hey it's Fans Day!' Unveiled An All-New Party Habit This Sunday
January 16, 2016 James Reid and Young JV IBC-13's top-rating, multi-awarded and trending youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! unveil and revamp a brand-new set, a new look, a new format and all-new and exciting performances as the Sunday feel-good party habit on Philippine TV this Sunday (January 17) as it celebrates the 2nd anniversary. Lighten up with the grand launch of the highly anticipated teleserye adaptation of Koreanovela Glory Jane led by The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz and Teen Idol Francis Magundayao together with the powerhouse cast are Maricar Reyes, Christian Vasquez, Hiro Volante and Keith Cruz. Prepare for a singing champions with Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars are Joshua Cadelina, David Archuleta, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug; the feel-good party treat from Donnalyn Bartolome, Miguel Aguila, Alyssa Angeles and Young JV, and the exciting birthday celebration of Khalil Ramos. Ultimate boy group Harana (Joseph Marco, Marlo Mortel, Michael Pangilinan and Bryan Santos) performed the song The Tracks of My Hears (originally by Go West). Dream, believe and achieve added for Secarats artists are Cherryz, Justin Ward, Francis, Hiro, Keith, Via Saroca, Michael Tañeca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Denise Canlas. Stephanie Bangcot and Harold Rementilla as they join the party of Hey it's Fans Day! in the much-awaited segment Team Secarats. Feel the kilig overload with Before I Fall in Love loveteam Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga; the party dance number of Ysabel Ortega, BJ Forbes, Cassy Legaspi, Kobe Paras, Eugene Herrera, Yna Uy and Belle Mariano; and groove to the moves of Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw with Ingrid dela Paz, Albie Casiño, Cherryz and Dominic Roque. Musical tandem of James Reid and Young JV invided in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms featuring Moira Lacambra; and an all-out sing-along in Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada for Josh Padilla, Gabbi Garcia and Manolo Pedrosa. Hey it's Fans Day! airs every Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HEYITSFANSDAYNEWYEARPARTY. 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (January 17, 2016) : Opening: Dominic Roque, Gabbi Garcia and Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers (dance for Move Your Body by Eiffel 65) : Josh Padilla (sing for Dyslexic Heart by Paul Westerberg) : Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (Heroes (We Could Be) by Alesso) : Cherryz Mendoza (sing for Break the Rules - Charli) : Ysabel Ortega and BJ Forbes : Kobe Paras and Cassy Legaspi : James Reid and Young JV (Where Them Girls At by David Guetta fea. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) : James and Young JV with Josh and Cherryz (Where Them Girls At by David Guetta fea. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) with Rodjun, Liza and Diego, Alexandra and BJ, Kobe and Cassy : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Josh Padilla, Coleen Garcia, Young JV and Gabbi Garcia : Production number : Harana (sing The Tracks of My Tears - Go West) : Got To Have You - Young JV : Ready For Tonight by Dimaro and Rosette : Caught Up In You - 38 Special (alternative rock for the 80's) : Crazy 'Bout U - Jessica Reynoso feat. Apl.de.ap : Love Isn't - Same Same (love song) : You Can't Be Right - Mayonnaise : The Juans (sing Ating ang Mundo) (on APO Tanghali Na! on January 16, 2016) : Cherryz Mendoza sing "One Day" in Hey it's Fans Day! (YouTube) : Cherryz Mendoza, the lead star of Glory Jane singing One Day on Hey it's Fans Day!. : Joy Viado : Hiro Volante : Maricar Reyes : Francis Magundayao : Cherryz Mendoza (sing One Day) : Rico dela Paz : Christian Vasquez : Keith Cruz : Justin Ward : Joy/Hiro/Maricar/Francis/Cherryz/Rico/Christian/Keith/Justin 'Birthday celebration during ''Hey it's Fans Day! episode (history) '''2014 *Janella Salvador (first-ever birthday bash: March 30, 2014) *Ingrid dela Paz (April 6, 2014) *Joshua Cadelina (April 13, 2014 singing There's No Easy Way) *Abby Bautista (April 20, 2014) *James Reid, Yassi Pressman, Francis Magundayao, Albie Casiño and Josh Padilla (May 11, 2014) *Diego Loyzaga and Tricia Santos (May 18, 2014) *Jerome Ponce (June 1, 2014) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 6, 2014) *Young JV, Sue Ramirez (first-ever grand 18th birthday) and Dominic Roque (July 20, 2014) *Neil Coleta (August 3, 2014) *Ella Cruz (grand 18th birthday) and Chienna Filomeno (August 17, 2014) *Aria Clemente and Sofia Andres (August 24, 2014) *Coleen Garcia, Miguel Aguila and Kobe Paras (September 21, 2014) *Michelle Vito and Teejay Marquez (September 28, 2014) *Rodjun Cruz (October 5, 2014) *Nadine Lustre and Andre Paras (October 26, 2014) *Shanne Velasco (November 2, 2014 singing Narito Ako) *Alexandra Macanan (November 30, 2014) *Jazz Ocampo and Nichole Baranda (December 14, 2014) *David Archuleta and Kristel Fulgar (December 28, 2014) 2015 *Liza Soberano, Marlo Mortel, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi and Elisse Joson (January 4, 2015) *Khalil Ramos and Inah Estrada (Janaury 18, 2015) *Ysabel Ortega (January 25, 2015) *Mccoy de Leon (February 15, 2015) *Shy Carlos (March 15, 2015) *BJ Forbes (March 22, 2015) *Janella Salvador (March 29, 2015 singing Loving You) *Ingrid dela Paz (April 5, 2015) *Joshua Cadelina (singing Ikaw Ang Lahat sa Akin) and Abby Bautista (April 19, 2015) *James Reid. Yassi Pressman, Francis Magundayao and Albie Casiño (May 10, 2015) *AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Tricia Santos and Diego Loyzaga (May 17, 2015) *Rico dela Paz (May 24, 2015) *Jerome Ponce (May 31, 2015) *Belle Mariano (June 7, 2015) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 5, 2015) *Young JV, Sue Ramirez and Dominic Roque (July 19, 2015) *Neil Coleta (August 2, 2015) *Ella Cruz and Chienna Filomeno (August 16, 2015) *Sofia Andres (August 23, 2015) *Coleen Garcia, Miguel Aguila and Kobe Paras (September 20, 2015) *Teejay Marquez (September 27, 2015) *Michelle Vito (grand 18th birthday) and Rodjun Cruz (October 4, 2015) *Shanne Velasco (sing Love Always Finds Way by Peabo Bryson) and Andre Paras (November 1, 2015) *Kristofer Martin (November 15, 2015) *Gabbi Garcia (dancing with Coleen Garcia in 54 Strangers - Seven Lions, Myon & Shane) and Alexandra Macanan (November 29, 2015) *Christian Sy and Nichole Baranda (December 13, 2015) *David Archuleta and Kristel Fulgar (December 27, 2015) 2016 *Liza Soberano (grand 18th birthday), Marlo Mortel, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi and Elisse Joson (January 3, 2016) *Khalil Ramos (January 17, 2016) *Ysabel Ortega (January 24, 2016) *Bret Jackson (March 13, 2016) *Cherryz Mendoza (March 20, 2016) *Janella Salvador (grand 18th birthday) (March 27, 2016 singing Evergreen by Barba Streisand) (BJ Forbes for an 18th birthday) *Ingrid dela Paz and Kyle Vergara (April 10, 2016) *Joshua Cadelina (singing The Times Of Your Life) and Abby Bautista (April 17, 2016) *James Reid, Francis Magundayao and Albie Casiño (May 8, 2016) *Gerald Santos, Josh Padilla, Tricia Santos and Diego Loyzaga (May 15, 2016) *Rico dela Paz (May 22, 2016) *Riva Quenery and Jerome Ponce (May 29, 2016) *Belle Mariano (June 5, 2016) *Hiro Volante (June 12, 2016) *Aryanna Epperson (June 19, 2016) *Renz Aytona (July 3, 2016) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 10, 2016) *Sue Ramirez and Dominic Roque (July 17, 2016) *Young JV and Claudia Barretto (July 24, 2016) *Neil Coleta (July 31, 2016) *Ella Cruz and Chienna Filomeno (August 14, 2016) *Sofia Andres (grand 18th birthday with Diego Loyzaga, Renz Valerio, CJ Navato, Eugene Herrera, Paul Salas, Kyle Vergara, Ogie Escanilla, Shaun Salvador, Kurt Perez, Byron Ortile, Carlos Dala) (August 21, 2016) *Miguel Aguila, Kobe Paras and Julian Trono (September 18, 2016) *Coleen Garcia and Teejay Marquez (September 25, 2016) *Michelle Vito (October 2, 2016) *Manolo Pedrosa (October 16, 2016) *Shanne Velasco (November 6, 2016) *Martin del Rosario (November 27, 2016) *Gabbi Garcia (grand 18th birthday) and Alexandra Macanan (December 4, 2016) *Christian Sy and Nichole Baranda (December 11, 2016) *Jazz Ocampo (December 18, 2016) *David Archuleta and Kristel Fulgar (December 25, 2016) 2017 *Liza Soberano, Marlo Mortel and Cassy Legaspi (Janaury 1, 2017) (Mavy Legaspi for 16th birthday) *150th episode (January 15, 2017) *Ysabel Ortega (grand 18th birthday with BJ Forbes, Paolo Santiago, Kobe Paras, Teejay Marquez, Manalo Pedrosa, Paul Salas, Mavy Legaspi, Joseph Andre Garcia, Carlo Lacana, Kurt Perez, Ogie Escanilla, Nathaniel Britt, Carlos Dala, Eugene Herrera, Byron Ortile, Dale Baldillo) and Khalil Ramos (January 22, 2017) *Julia Barretto (March 5, 2017) *Bret Jackson (March 12, 2017) *Cherryz Mendoza (March 19, 2017) *Janella Salvador (March 26, 2017) *Kyle Vergara (April 2, 2017) *Ingrid dela Paz (April 9, 2017) *Joshua Cadelina (April 16, 2017) *Abby Bautista (April 23, 2017) *James Reid (May 7, 2017) *Gerald Santos, Josh Padilla, Francis Magundayao, Tricia Santos and Albie Casiño (May 14, 2017) *Diego Loyzaga (May 21, 2017) *Rico dela Paz, Riva Quenery and Jerome Ponce (May 28, 2017) *Hiro Volante and Belle Mariano (June 11, 2017) *Aryanna Epperson (June 18, 2017) *Renz Aytona (July 2, 2017) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 9, 2017) *Sue Ramirez and Dominic Roque (July 16, 2017) *Young JV and Claudia Barretto (July 23, 2017) *Neil Coleta (July 30, 2017) *Jhazmyne Tobias (August 6, 2017) *Ella Cruz and Chienna Filomeno (August 13, 2017) *Sofia Andres (August 20, 2017) *Miguel Aguila, Kobe Paras and Julian Trono (September 17, 2017) *Coleen Garcia and Teejay Marquez (September 24, 2017) *Michelle Vito (October 1, 2017) *Manolo Pedrosa (October 15, 2017) *Shanne Velasco and Grae Fernandez (November 5, 2017) *Martin del Rosario (November 26, 2017) *Gabbi Garcia and Alexandra Macanan (December 2, 2017) *Christian Sy and Nichole Baranda (December 9, 2017) *Jazz Ocampo (December 16, 2017) *David Archuleta (December 23, 2017) *Kristel Fulgar (December 30, 2017)